


Aranar Gar Tomad'e (Defend your allies)

by MissTeaVee



Series: Our Survival is our Strength [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Cara Dune finds herself faced with a Mandalorian she's never met. Post Episode 8, canon compliant.
Series: Our Survival is our Strength [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707184
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	Aranar Gar Tomad'e (Defend your allies)

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a funny sequel to “Bendy straw” but then Episode 8 happened and IDK. Felt like playing with Savii in a few different sandboxes. So this is as canon compliant as I can make it.

“Cara Dune.”

The former drop trooper looked up slowly, brows raising at the sight of a Mandalorian who wasn’t her good buddy in shining silver. This one had Purple markings, a strange head scarf wrapping around their helmet that covered some sort of protuberance at the back, and a soft voice that might’ve been female. “Can I help you?”

The Mandalorian’s hands were folded politely in front of her body, and her blasters were tucked into their holsters. A non-hostile posture, but Cara knew from experience that those vambraces could hide any manner of nasty tricks. The purple-trimmed helmet twitched downwards, and she unfolded her hands to put a bounty puck on the table. Cara tensed. “A mutual acquaintance of ours asked me to pass on a message.”

The puck lit up to Show Cara’s face, and she shifted, preparing to kick the table at the warrior and hope for the best in the upcoming fight, but the Mandalorian continued to speak. “My Tribe member, who you are friends with found this on an enemy he took down. Knowing I was returning to Navarro, he asked me to contact you and give you warning.”

For a long moment, Cara stared up at the blank T-visor, slowly leaning back into her seat. “Djarin sent you.”

“Yes,” The Mandalorian’s long rifle was removed from her shoulder with a familiar motion, and the warrior sat in a chair across from Cara. After a long moment, once it was clear there was no danger of a fight, a serving droid approached the table warily. The Mandalorian inclined her head politely to the server. “Thank you, I will have a light cider, please.”

The Ex-Rebel waited for the server to be out of earshot before leaning in. “Good of you to go to the trouble. Thanks for the warning.”

“Your next enemy likely won’t make themself known for a while,” Said the Mandalorian, leaning on the table with one elbow. “The bounty on you is-right now, anyway- rather low for someone of your calibre. But there is that risk, and we wanted you alerted.”

Cara nodded, sipping her drink. “So then, you’re one of Djarin’s tribe huh?”

“We are _Aliit_ , yes,” Said the Purple-clad Mandalorian. “And you helped him greatly. Well- the entire clan. You went with him to help take the threat away from two of our own.”

“He’s my friend, and It’s always a pleasure to wipe out Imps,” Said Cara seriously. “And the Kid… well. He doesn’t deserve what the Imps would do to him.”

A nod from the Mandalorian, who glanced up as the serving droid approached with a tall glass of yellowish liquid. The Mandalorian accepted it with a polite thanks. Cara looked at her curiously. “Are you actually going to drink that?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?” There was a scoff from under the helmet, and Cara found herself intrigued by the difference between this Mando and the one she was most familiar with. She wouldn’t accuse this one of being over fond of the sound of her own voice, but she certainly talked a lot compared to Din, who would only get properly chatty to soothe his kid. One of the warrior’s gloves disappeared under the table for a moment and then came back up with… a straw. Cara laughed. “What?”

“Nothing, forgot I’ve seen Djarin do the same thing. By the way, do I get to know your name?”

There was a pause, the Mandalorian bringing the straw up under her helmet and audibly sipping her drink a moment. Cara caught someone across the bar gaping at the sight. She’d seen it before with Din, but it was still absolutely comical. Likely Din had never felt comfortable enough to imbibe at the bar. Finally the glass (And straw) were lowered. “Savii, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Savvy? How do you get a name like that?” Cara hummed.

“SAH-vee,” corrected the Mando politely, then her head bobbed, fingers tapping on the table. “It’s based from a word in Mando’a.”

“Alright, Sah-vee,” Cara nodded, draining her glass. “Nice t’meetcha. You know I worked with Djarin for a month and he didn’t tell me his name then, I only learned it because he was about dead and he wanted me to pass on a message. Figured you’d tell me to fuck myself.”

“Yes-well,” a pause. “I’m not Din. And he trusted you with his name, I’ll respect his judgement.”

Mando culture thing, apparently. She didn’t know exactly what that meant, but it was low on the list of Mandalorian idiosyncracies, so whatever. It was flattering to know that she rated being looked out for though. She had more pressing matters.

“So, you survived this hellhole. He must’a been thrilled to find out. When we found your Covert and the piles of armor…”

Savii looked away, something in her headscarf jangling faintly. “Yes… I had a foundling- my little brother- in my care. Protecting him was… more important than fighting for the lives of even my clan. This… is-”

“That is the way,” Cara finished grimly, having heard that sentence a few times now. “Protect the sprogs first and foremost.”

“Yes,” Said Savii quietly, drink clearly forgotten.

There was a long silence, and Cara found herself staring at the bounty puck with her headshot on it. “So. This can’t be from the Guild, because then my honest employer would have lied to me.” She chuckled.

“No, the bounty is too low for the guild, and the one with it was a common thug,” Cara could hear the scorn in the Mandalorian’s voice. “I couldn’t tell you who hired them. Din regretted not keeping them alive to interrogate once he’d found the puck.”

“Well, thanks,” said Cara. “Anything else I should know?”

There was a long pause, the Mandalorian clearly musing over her answer. “There will be no more Mandalorians on Navarro in a week or two. Those of us still here are packing what remains of our belongings.”

“Right-o,” Cara hummed. “Hope you find what you guys need, and… more of yours who are still out there.”

“Thank you… we will endure. We always have,” said Savii, standing up. She turned off the bounty puck but left it on the table, walking out of the bar. Cara didn’t watch her go, instead focusing on the bounty hunters staring curiously after the Mandalorian, though none were fool enough to challenge her.

Once the Mandalorian was gone, Cara reached for the puck, and crushed it in her hand.


End file.
